


Backseat

by littlediable



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, Major Jasper Whitlock, Smut, Spanking, Top Jasper Hale, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Major Jasper Whitlock x reader smut
Relationships: Jasper Hale/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more "little-diable" xxx

“Stop being such a brat.”, he whispered under his breath, his right hand was dangerously close to her heat, thankful, that the school desk was covering his hand. She had been teasing him for the whole day, whining every time he’d tell her to “behave”, she was in a special mood today, desperate for his touch, it didn’t matter to her, that they were in school, not caring about listening to their current lesson. 

“Major please.”, (y/n) moaned out the same moment the bell rung, Jasper shot out of his seat, he grasped his books and pulled her out of the room, straight to his car, ignoring the confused stares of his siblings. His jaw was clenched, hands were tightly wrapped around the steering wheel, his eyes were turning darker. (Y/n) couldn’t stop herself from touching his thighs, moving up to his growing bulge, a gasp fell from her lips as Jasper slammed on the break, making the car come to a halt, in the middle of the forest. 

Jasper slowly turned his head towards her, “you’re playing a dangerous game, darlin’.”, he tightly grasped her jaw, eyes searching her features, a devilish smirk on his lips, “backseat, now.”. It took (y/n) a few seconds to respond to him, her heart was rapidly beating, almost bursting out of her ribcage, she was dripping, (y/n) was sure, that her panties were soaked through by now. “(Y/n).”, Jasper growled, his eyes were pitch black by now, he got a hold of her throat and pulled her against his lips, the kiss was messy, their teeth were clashing against each other, tongues were fighting for dominance, a game (y/n) was destined to lose. 

He gave her a slight shove, giving her another chance to crawl into the backseat, “good girl”, she was finally giving into his orders. Jasper was straddling her thighs, attaching his hand to her throat once again, “I think we need to teach you another lesson, darlin’.”, he mocked her. His other hand was ripping her trousers down her legs, moaning as he ran his thumb across her soaked panties, his eyes found hers as he delivered a hard slap down on her core, smirking at the hiss that fell from her lips. 

“Major.”, she arched her back, her head was spinning, this was a new sensation to her, Jasper had never spanked her heat before, she had never seen him that riled up. Jasper slapped her core again and again, intensifying the grip he had on her throat, cutting off her airway, “this is what brats like you deserve.”, he kissed her swollen lips, lightly biting down on her lower lip, careful not to pierce his fangs through her skin. The moment he let go of her throat, he wrapped both hands around her middle and flipped her around, he was still hovering above her, his knee pressed into her hamstring, pinning her down on the leather seat. 

The fabric of the seat felt cool against her skin, sending shivers up her spine, Jasper ran his hand across her behind, teasing her skin, he sucked on the skin above her shoulder blade, not giving her any warning before he brought his hand down on her ass, spanking her. “Count.”, he whispered, his eyes were focused on her trembling skin, he found pleasure in seeing her like this, giving into his dominant side, falling apart underneath his touch. “O-one.”, (y/n) moaned out, her nails were clawing into the seat, she bit down on her lip, tightly squeezing her eyes shut. Jasper took it up to seven slaps, her behind was deep red, her skin was throbbing, desperate for some kind of release. 

“Did you behave? Do you deserve any release?”, Jasper unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly and grasped his bulge, pumping his length a few time, giving her a few seconds to catch her breath. “Yes, major. Please.”, she whined, (y/n) lifted her head, tilted it sideways, trying to catch his eyes, tears were streaming down the sides of her face, she was a mess. He ran his tip through her folds, he placed one hand on her hip, the other one was holding onto the seat, Jasper pounded into her, not giving her any time to adjust to his member. 

He was parting her walls, ferociously thrusting his hips against hers, high pitched moans left (y/n), she gripped his wrist, her nails were piecing into his pale skin, trying to hold on. “Such a naughty, little brat.”, Jasper groaned out, his thrusts were fast and deep, grazing spots deep insides of her, that made her toes curl, made her see stars. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, onto the seat, Jasper was wrecking her, his name fell from her lips, the sound of their skin slapping only urged him on. 

The smirk on his lips was devious, she was clenching around his member, her clit was rubbing against the fabric of the seat, adding some extra pressure, she was slowly falling apart. (Y/n) felt lightheaded as if she would pass out any second now, he dipped his head down, sucked on her neck, her blood was ringing in her ears, a sound he’d never get tired of. Her legs were trembling, she was shaking beneath him, clenching as her orgasm overcame her in waves, crashing upon her again and again. 

“Fuck.”, Jasper kept on riding her through her release, he gave it a few more thrust before his length twitched inside of her, filling her up with his own release, slowing down his thrusts. She was heavily breathing, (y/n)s eyes were still closed, trying to get back to reality, hissing as he pulled out of her, wiping her clean with his shirt. Jasper helped her back up, chuckling while he wiped away some of her tears with his thumb, “are you okay?”, he whispered against her lips, smiling as she nodded her head “yes”.


End file.
